


Home- Part 3

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part three for season 1 episode 9. Feedback is appreciated.





	Home- Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part three for season 1 episode 9. Feedback is appreciated.

You went to the house you’ve heard so much about. You’ve never been inside but you were about to now. Dean knocked on the door with Sam and you stood behind them with Missouri. Jenny opened the door with a toddler on her hip.

“Sam, Dean. What are you doing here?”

“Hey, Jenny. This is our friend, Missouri. And that’s Y/N.” Sam introduced you. You waved to her and she smiled at you.

“If it’s not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house. You know, for old time’s sake.” Dean chuckled.

“You know, this isn’t a good time. I’m kind of busy.” She sighed.

“Listen, Jenny, it’s important,” Dean started to say. You watched as Missouri smacked Dean’s head from behind. “Ow!”

“Give the poor girl a break, can’t you see she’s upset?” She scolded Dean. She turned to smile at Jenny. “Forgive this boy, he means well, he’s just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out.” You giggled from behind her but Dean glared at you. You loved this woman.  

“About what?” Jenny said, uneasy.

“About this house,” Missouri said,

“What are you talking about?” Jenny knew what she was talking about but didn’t say anything.

“I think you know what I’m talking about. You think there’s something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?”

“Who are you?” Jenny asked suspiciously.

“We’re people who can help, who can stop this thing. But you’re going to have to trust us, just a little.” Jenny looked unsure but she gave in, taking everyone to Sari’s room where supposedly a woman on fire was seen. You thought she was Mary but you could be wrong.

“If there’s a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it,” Missouri confirmed.

“Why?” Sam asked, confused.

“This used to be your nursery, Sam. This is where it all happened,” Missouri looked around the room and you and Sam both glanced at the ceiling. “I don’t know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain’t the thing that took your mom.”

“Wait, are you sure? How do you know?” You asked her.

“It isn’t the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It’s something different.”

“What is it?” You asked, listening intently.

“Not it, them. There’s more than one spirit in this place.” She sighed.

“What are they doing here?” Dean wondered.

“They’re here because of what happened to your family. You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes, wounds get infected,” She explained. “This place is a magnet for paranormal energy. It’s attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. And it won’t rest until Jenny and her babies are dead.”

“Well, one thing’s for damn sure – nobody’s dying in this house ever again. So, whatever is here, how do we stop it?”

* * *

You ended up going back to Missouri’s house because she had things there that was needed to keep the spirits away.

“So, what is all this stuff, anyway?” You wondered.

“Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends,” She explained. “We’re going to put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, west corners on each floor of the house.

“And this’ll destroy the spirits?” You asked.

“It should. It should purify the house completely. We’ll each take a floor. But we work fast. Once the spirits realize what we’re up to, things are going to get worse.” Missouri sighed. As you were helping her, you couldn’t help but wonder about the letter you found and the key attached to it. You were scared to read the letter.

“What’s wrong?” Missouri spoke up and you looked at Sam and Dean who looked confused. “I’m talking to you.” You looked at her and shrugged.

“It’s nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me child, I might be able to help.”

“I found a note from my mom but I’m scared to open it, scared to find out what she has to say. I remember her telling me that it’ll explain everything but what does everything mean?” You wondered.

“I can’t tell you much but I can tell you this: Open it. Read it. What you find in there will surprise you.”

“Do you know what’s in there?” You asked.

“I don’t but I have a feeling.” You nodded and looked at Dean to see him already looking at you. You went back to helping Missouri do her herb thing and sooner rather than later, you were back at Jenny’s house, ready to do your thing.

You and the Winchesters needed to do this separately and you held your bag of herbs, knowing something nasty is going to happen. Dean was in the kitchen, Sam was in a bedroom, Missouri was in the basement and you had to do this in the master bedroom, inside the closet since it was the highest point in the house.

You tapped the wall with your hammer and tried to find the weakest point. You found it and banged a hole in the wall, making a pretty decent sized hole. You gasped when you heard the closet door slam shut, leaving you in complete darkness.

“Dean!!!” You yelled. You walked to the door blindly and gripped the doorknob but nothing would happen. You were locked from the inside and you started to panic. You yelped out in pain, feeling rope wrap around your neck, pulling you up.

You gasped for breath and tried to get the rope off you, understanding that this poltergeist was trying to hang you from the ceiling fan. You didn’t know why the closet had a ceiling fan but it did and you were trying to find something to stand on so you could breathe.

You kicked your legs and managed to kick the door a few times but no one came to save you. You needed to survive but you were running out of ideas and oxygen. You tried breathing out of your nose but it was like the rope was cutting into your throat, making it impossible to breathe.

You were getting weaker and weaker, the ghost strived to kill you. You faintly heard Dean’s voice outside of the door and banging but you were slowly dying. You tried to get the rope off you but it wasn’t working.

Just as you thought you were going to pass out, Dean busted the door with his ax and opened it from the inside. He saw the herb bag sitting on the floor and the hole in the wall. You don’t remember much but a white light and Dean cutting you down. You fell against his body and he took the now loose rope off your neck and held you to his body.

You took a deep breath in and coughed when your throat began to hurt. You knew you would have welts on your neck caused by the ropes. You looked up at him and gave him a smile, nodding to silently tell him you were okay. You got up with his help and he helped you walked downstairs where Sam and Missouri were.

“What the hell happened in here?” You asked when you saw the kitchen in a  _mess._

“Ghost happened,” Dean said, sighing.

“You sure this is over?” Sam asked with an edge to his voice.

“I’m sure. Why? Why do you ask?” Missouri said, looking at him. You were still leaning on Dean and frankly, you didn’t want to leave his embrace.

“Never mind. It’s nothing, I guess.” Sam sighed, looking down. You heard the front door open and Jenny’s voice.

“Hello? We’re home,” She walked into the kitchen and gasped, taking in the mess. “What happened?”

“Long story, I guess. We’ll pay for all the damage.” You said to her with a weak smile. You and the boys got to work and later rather than sooner, the place was looking more normal than earlier. It was getting really late and Missouri had already left.

“Thank you for this,” Jenny said with a sigh.

“It’s our job.” You said quietly, picking up your jacket.

“But still, thank you.” You nodded and walked out of her house where Dean and Sam were waiting inside the car. You sighed and got in with them, leaning against the back seat.

“Why are we still here?” You looked at the brothers who haven’t made a move to leave.

“I don’t know. I just… I still have a bad feeling.” Sam sighed.

“Why? Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing, the house should be clean, it should be over.” Dean said.

“Yeah, well, probably. But I just wanna make sure, that’s all.”

“Yeah, well, the problem is I could be sleeping in a bed right now.” You said, closing your eyes and relaxing. You were just enjoying the silence when Sam yelled.

“Guys! Look!” You opened your eyes and looked to see Jenny trying to yell for help at her bedroom window. You got out of the car with Dean and Sam, running inside of the house.

“You guys grab the kids, I’ll get Jenny,” Dean ordered, running upstairs to her bedroom.

“I’ll get the baby.” You ran to the son’s room to see him crying. You picked him up and rushed out of the room, holding the child to you close. You saw Sam with Sari and you rushed downstairs.

“Y/N, take them outside,” Sam said, leaving no room for debate. Sam was, suddenly, dragged back by an invisible force and Sari screamed. You would come back for Sam but you needed to get the kids out of there. You grabbed Sari and rushing outside with Jenny’s kids. You set them down and they rushed to their mother.

“Dean, something has Sam!” You and Dean rushed back to the house but as soon as you got on the porch, the front door slammed shut, not budging at all.

“No!” Dean yelled, trying to get the door opened. You waited for Dean to chop down the door since he had the ax with him still and you held the gun with the salt bullets for him while he did so. You felt so useless but Dean was the only one who could do this. He was stronger than you were.

“Sam!” Dean yelled, chopping most of the door down. When he got a hole he could go through, he grabbed the gun from your hand and rushed inside, you following quickly.

“Sam!” You called out, walking through the house. You came to the kitchen to see a figure on fire, walking closer to Sam. When Dean saw the fire figure, he raised his gun to shoot at it.

“No, don’t! Don’t!” Sam exclaimed. You looked at him, seeing that he was stuck to the wall by an invisible force.

“What, why?!” Dean asked, not taking his eyes off the figure.

“Because I know who it is. I can see her now.” Sam said softly. You stood by Dean, latching onto his hand, seeing the fire disperse. What was left was a woman in white. She was gorgeous. She looked familiar but you didn’t quite place her.

“Mom?” Dean said in a gentle voice. Your eyes widened at Dean and Sam’s mother. She was beautiful and looked much like Dean. You could see where he got his green eyes and freckles.

“Mary?” You asked, feeling Dean’s hand clutch yours tighter. She walked towards Dean and smiled, looking up at her son.

“Dean.” You looked at Dean to see him with tears in his eyes as he stared at his dead mother. Mary walked past him and to Sam, who also had tears. Dean could not take his eyes off her.

“Sam,” She said with a smile. You got tears of your own, seeing the mother that the boys loved so much and missed dearly. “I’m sorry,” Mary said sadly.

“For what?’ Sam asked, his voice breaking. You didn’t hear Mary say anything but she turned around and looked at the ceiling.

“You get out of my house. And let go of my son.” You watched as she burst into flames again and you had to shield your eyes at how bright it was. You couldn’t see Mary anymore and watched as the fire hit the ceiling, disappearing. You felt the air in the room get lighter as if there were no more ghosts here.

“Now it’s over.” Sam sighed. You looked at Sam but then at Dean. His jaw was clenched and there was a lot of emotion threatening to spill. This has been one hell of a night.

* * *

The next morning, you were visiting Jenny one last time before hitting the road. You were glad that you got to saw your house but you couldn’t help but think of Mary. Why did Sam and Dean get to see their mom but not yours? You didn’t understand it all but you knew that it wasn’t over. Whatever was in that letter was your answer.

“Thanks for these, Jenny.” Dean smiled, holding up the box of his family pictures. You grinned, grabbing it from him and opening it up. You looked through the pictures, smiling at the ones you loved. One was of John and Mary, smiling in front of a lake. Another was of toddler Dean holding his baby brother. There were so many memories here and you wished you had a box of your mom’s stuff. You didn’t know where that went.

“Don’t thank me, they’re yours.” Jenny chuckled. You watched from the car as Missouri and Sam talked.

“I don’t know what Missouri saw but you were so cute as a kid.” You grinned, looking at Dean.

“What, I’m not cute now?” He teased, taking the box and putting it in the back seat.

“Oh, you’re very handsome now.” You smiled, winking at him when he looked at you. You watched Missouri and Sam talk but you didn’t hear a thing.

“What do you think is in that letter?” Dean asked, looking at you. Jenny walked away, giving you and Dean alone time.

“I don’t know. Answers but answers to what? Her death? Why was that demon after me? My dad? God knows I’ve asked her about that man too many times. I’m scared of reading it and my fears coming true.”

“What fears?”

“Fears of the truth. Fears that I did everything I could do and she still died. I’m glad you got to see your mom.” You looked at him, changing the subject.

“Yeah, well, I still have questions that may never be answered.”

“They’ll be answered, you just have to give them time.” You smiled, looking at Sam.

“Sam, you ready?” Dean called out to his brother. Sam nodded and made his way over to you and Dean and stopped when Missouri spoke.

“Don’t you guys be strangers.” She smiled.

“We won’t,” Dean said, getting in the car. You got in as well with Sam and Dean took off down the road. This week has been exhausting. You looked at the letter in your hand and examined the key in the other. What did this all mean?


End file.
